


Riddick does have a soul (no matter what he claims)

by Cinnie



Category: Pitch Black (2000), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Riddick was 'Ricky' he wanted nothing more than to have his owns words...by the time they showed he wasn't sure he cared.</p><p>Soulmates have the first words their soulmate says to them written on their bodies, these words don't appear until the soulmate is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddick does have a soul (no matter what he claims)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words on my skin, love in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759835) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



Back, way back, when he was still ‘Richard’ or to his friends, yes he’d had some at the time ‘Ricky’. He’d longed for a soulmark.  Many of the children in the home had them, Julila had “excuse me miss, you dropped this” looped around her calf and Dirk had “my eyes are up here dude” on his left arm while Tim had “would you like your milk in a bag?” around his neck.

Yet every morning, no matter how hard he looked, no words ever showed up. Eventually as life took its toll, Richard became Riddick, and he stopped looking, and after awhile, he didn’t even think about it, afterall, you had to have a soul to have a soulmate and he sure as didn’t have one of those.

By the time Riddick’s words show up, he’s already escaped from a few slams, killed more than few people (way way more than a few), and recently recovered from his eye shine surgery.

So, waking up to find “Where the hell can I get eyes like that?” scrawled over his right pectoral is a bit of a shock. He tries to forget them, because hell, they can’t be real, and anyway, his supposedly perfect someone was twenty-one years his junior, so yeah, he wasn’t planning on holding his breath on finding them.

It’s impossible to ignore them though, no one else can see them, not even with his usual tank top on, there just a little too low down, but he knows that they’re there, and he finds himself touching them sometimes.

000

Audrey at first doesn’t quite get why her parents are so upset about her soulmark, by the time she’s five though she understands. “Gotta kill a few people” is not a nice thing for someone to say, and so little Audrey quits fussing when her Mommy makes her wear long sleeves even in summer. As she gets older, she sort of hopes that maybe it’s a joke or something, but doesn’t hold her breath.

Then she’s eleven and her parents die in an accident, and she’s sent to live with Uncle Mack. Uncle Mack is evil, a bad person and she wishes desperately that maybe her soulmate does kill people and he’ll come kill Uncle Mack so Uncle Mack will stop hurting her.

Her soulmate doesn’t show and one night she leaves, not only does she leave Uncle Mack behind, she leaves stupid Audrey, with her long blonde hair and dolls and weakness behind to. Jack is a streetwise tough kid, who can pick pockets and steal food and other things and nobody messes with him.

000

Getting caught by Johns is almost embarrassing, and irritating, damn merc. Oh well, either he’ll kill Johns and escape, or Johns’ll dump him off at a slam and he’ll escape then, possibly hunt Johns down and kill him while he’s at it too. So he mostly bides his time, waiting.

Then they crash.

He’s caught again, and the pilot, Carolyn, and god her fear wafts off of her as she approaches him, he’s taunting her, enjoying the rush he gets that he has her hyperventilating while he’s chained up, then he hears them, the words seared into his mind and skin alike. “How the hell can I get eyes like that?” Asks the kid, Jack, he thinks, he, Riddick stills a moment, no _she_ is called. A girl, a little bitty skinny bit of girl is his soulmate?

Carolyn is quickly forgotten, and he answers back, a test “gotta kill a few people.” And delights as he watches the girl’s mouth fall open.

She looks at him for a few minutes, while Carolyn watches in confusion, then asks “Really, it’s really you?” Riddick grins, “’fraid so” he replies. The girl is scampering over to him now, ignoring Fry’s attempt to catch her. She’s looking him over, obviously trying to spot her mark, and he jerks his chin down. “Right pec kid.” And wants to laugh when bold as brass the girl pulls his shirt down to look, eyes lighting up and she sees her words. Glancing up at him, almost shy, she pulls the sleeve of her short up and there’s his messy handwriting running down the slim little appendage.

Carolyn makes a noise then, staring back and forth between the two in such obvious horror that Riddick can’t help but laugh.

He knows this makes things more complicated, that this gives Johns something over him, but the little boy who just wanted to belong to someone, that still lives inside of him has hope again, and Riddick knows he won’t let the girl go.


End file.
